The Game
by Alixtii
Summary: Eve seduces the Scoobies, one by one, in a series of 100-word drabbles written for Buffyverse1000. Much more OOC than my usual projects.
1. Faith

Eve's greatest power? Reminding Faith of Buffy: blonde, petite, way too skinny, so delicate that one wants to cover her with bruises during some really rough sex. That's how Eve got this job, Faith supposes. Well, to fuck with Angel's mind, not Faith's. It's close enough.

But Eve's allure's too cheap, too obvious, too perfect. Mistake this manipulating, spineless piece of ass for Buffy? Never. She knows Eve's evil, trying to play Faith to get at Angel. And because she knows, Faith can play Eve.

It comes down to who can play the game. And at this game, Faith's champ.

* * *

_Eve and Faith belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy._


	2. Xander

She's out to play him, to use him somehow against Angel. He knows. Doesn't care. She's hot; he's straight and male. Fact is, he's not ready for a relationship _not_ based on deceit.

After a while, he realizes she's not evil. Morally ambiguous, maybe, but he has a ton of experience there. She's more frightened than anything else, a creation of the Senior Partners who serves them mainly because she doesn't know what else to do. Xander comes to find a vulnerability in Eve which is endearing. He wants to protect her.

He swears he won't lose her, too.

* * *

_Eve and Xander belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy._


	3. Dawn

Dawn's attracted to Eve because they both were created. One moment they weren't there, and then, all of a sudden, they were. They lack real childhoods; the liaison was mojoed into existence by the Senior Partners the day before matriculating at UC Santa Cruz. Someone else decided it would be better if they existed, and now it's Dawn and Eve who have to cope every day with the consequences of those decisions.

It's easier going through the day waking up (naked) next to someone who can share that pain, even if she works for the bad guys. Being good's overrated.

* * *

_Eve and Dawn belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy._


	4. Giles

Giles's fascinated by the young woman who acts as Angel's liaison to the Senior Partners. Such responsibility, entrusted in someone so young. He takes her out for a drink, asks about her family, education, and so on. Finds out she's an immortal creature mojoed into existence less than five years ago. She has no parents or family, unless you count the Senior Partners. She went to college at UC Santa Cruz, majoring in sociology and minoring in psychology.

After downing a third gin and tonic, Giles realizes he's going to take this remarkable woman home and make love to her.

* * *

_Eve and Giles belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy._


	5. Willow & Kennedy

_100 words for Willow, 100 more for Kennedy._

* * *

It should have been just a simple business meeting with the high-powered Wiccan and her Slayer girlfriend. Willow wanted to look into using Wolfram and Hart's astral relays to power a series of crystal-based detectors. It was Eve's job as liaison to inform the two that their difficulty in finding the newly activated Slayers was not the Senior Partners' concern.

But halfway through the negotiations Eve watched as the witch moved her hands up under Kennedy's skirt. The Slayer returned the favor by slipping her hand within the hem of Willow's tight leather pants and her green underwear (which Eve could just see, sticking out). The sight of the two women pleasuring each other repeatedly drove Eve to distraction, and she found her self continually stopping, trying to regain control of her thoughts and remember what point she had been trying to make. More often than not, she had to start all over again, trying in vain to articulate some coherent statement.

When Kennedy removed Willow's halter top and brassiere and began pushing the witch down against the conference table, Eve gave up, slipped out of her skirt, and began to unbutton her blouse. If you can't beat them, join them.

* * *

_Eve, Willow, and Kennedy all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy._


End file.
